In cooking devices that have conveyors, heat loss occurs via an inlet and outlet of the device. The heat loss is especially high during idle periods when the cooking device consumes power and none of it is used to cook food.
Thus, there is a need for a cooking device with reduced heat loss or higher power consumption efficiency.